Becoming Sisters
by Pricilla Grey
Summary: Paige wakes up and has no idea where she is. Where are Piper and Phoebe? Is that...Prue? Read as the sisters' face dangers that all their lives depend on.
1. Grams?

**BECOMING SISTERS**

Hey everyone. I know that I'm still writing 'Together Again'. Don't worry; I'm not discontinuing it or anything. I'm just a bit stuck. So I thought I'd post another story that I've been writing. So here it is, 'becoming sisters!'

Disclaimer: I'm afraid I don't own any of the character you recognize ï Aaron Spelling and some other people I don't know own them. I do, however, own the storyline and the characters that you don't know. Please don't sue me; I don't have enough money to pay the legal fees ï thank you.

Paige opened her eyes and was surprised to find that she didn't have a clue where she was. The last thing she remembered was having an argument with her sisters. She remembered Piper and Phoebe dragging her over to the SUV, them fighting and talking while she was in the back seat feeling like a naughty two-year-old.

_**Flashback**_

_The three sisters were arguing about something or other. They did that a lot lately. _

"_I'm obliviously not allowed out. Seeing as how you two rudely interrupted my date, which you haven't apologised for by the way, where are we going?"_

_Piper turned around and scowled._

"_Keep your eyes on the road Piper." Piper shrugged at Phoebe but turned her eyes back to the road. Though that was not going to stop her having an argument with her youngest sister._

"_Whatever Phoebe. We're going to an alleyway by P3 by the way Paige. And, you are allowed out. But you need to remember about your charmed duties."_

"_What 'duties'? So I'm going out a little more than usual! What's wrong with that?"_

"_Your cell phone was switched off! That's what's wrong with that!"_

"_What has that got to do with anything?"_

"_We had a demonic problem! We needed the power of three!"_

"_Guys, can't we just-"Phoebe tried to brake up the argument but did not succeed._

"_Shut up Phoebe!" Both Piper and Paige shouted together. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry." Paige continued in a sarcastic tone of voice "Is someone dead? No! Is anyone is hurt? No! There is no problem!"_

"_But there could have been!"_

"_But there wasn't!"_

"_But there could have been!"_

"_But-"_

End of flashback 

Paige scowled because she couldn't remember anything else. She looked ahead of her and saw nothing but blue grass and green sky. She started to walk around this strange place when she heard a voice behind her.

"Its good to see you again my darling." Paige was shocked as she turned around to find that the owner of the voice was none other than Penny Halliwell A.K.A Grams.

"Grams?" Paige couldn't believe that this was her grandmother; she began to suspect a demon. But as soon as Grams wrapped her arms around her, her doubts disappeared. "Where am I? What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Where are Piper and Phoebe?" Paige bombarded Grams with questions. Penny laughed and stepped back to look at her youngest granddaughter.

"You sound just like your mother, and sound as inquisitive as me." Paige didn't smile.

"What's happening Grams? What's going on?" Penny's face changed from a smile to a serious frown.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Having a fight with Piper and Phoebe, in the SUV, while driving to some alleyway."

"And that's it? Nothing else?" Paige tried to see if there was anything that she had forgotten but that seemed to be everything.

"No," she shook her head, "nothing."

"You...you and your sisters...were in an accident, Paige."

"What kind of accident Grams?"

"A car crash."

"...Am...am I dead?"

"...No..."

"Wait?! Oh God! Are Piper and Phoebe Ok!?" Paige's heart started beating faster at the thought that either Piper or Phoebe could be hurt.

"They're fine." Grams reassured.

"Then...what's going on?" She frowned, totally puzzled.

"I can't say." Gram's admitted.

"What do you mean you 'can't say'? What the hell is going on Grams!?"

"She can't say," a voice said, "but I can." A white light suddenly appeared by Grams...a figure stepped out...it was Prue. Grams leaned forward and hugged Paige whose mouth was hanging open.

"Everything will be Ok Paige. Listen to Prudence." Grams stepped back from Paige and disappeared in the same lights that Prue came in. She smiled at her youngest granddaughter. "Blessed Be."


	2. Meeting Prue

Hey all! I'm glad you all like this story. I'm sorry you don't know what's going on but hopefully this will help!

Wendgio: Update soon, oh and my e-mail isn't working so I'll e-mail you as soon as I can!

Paige opened her mouth but no words seemed to come out. For the first time in her life, she was well and truly speechless.

"...I...erm...err... hi." Paige mentally kicked herself. _Smooth Matthews. Real smooth. _Prue smiled at her youngest sister. There was so much that she wanted to say, so much to do. But Prue and Paige were similar, and as she tried to speak, she had no idea what to say.

"...Hi..."

"It's...erm... nice to meet you Prue." _Ok_, Paige thought. _I sound like a total idiot! But what else can I say to the dead sister that I've never met?_

"It's nice to finally meet you Paige. But I wish it could be under better circumstances."

"Well...what are the circumstances? What's going on?" Paige looked confused and Prue immediately felt sorry for her baby sister.

"The car crash you were in, it wasn't completely natural."

"Not completely natural." Paige repeated. "What does that mean!?" Prue could see by the look on Paige's face that she was getting annoyed, not that she could blame her.

"It means it was demonic." Prue answered.

"How the hell can a car crash be demonic!?" Prue raised her eyebrows at Paige's rising voice. _God, she's so much like Piper_,Paige thought._ Or Piper's so much like her or...whatever. It doesn't matter._ Paige sighed. "I'm sorry Prue. It's just, well, I hate not to know what's going on." Prue nodded in sympathy and understanding. Even when she was in heaven, she felt that way sometimes.

"The car crash was caused by a demon." Prue tried to explain.

"Ok, so a demon crashed into the car." Prue frowned slightly.

"Well...yes but-" Paige didn't give Prue a chance to finish her sentence, and went on over Prue.

"I'm not dead, yet I'm in heaven, how does this work?" Prue could feel her temper start to rise. She hated being interrupted, especially by her sister, granted, she'd never met Paige...but it was her little sister all the same.

"If you would let me finish." Prue's voice rose a bit and Paige looked a little sheepish.

"Sorry." She felt like she was two years old again, Prue made her feel a bit like a naughty child. Prue smiled, Paige sounded exactly like Phoebe.

"First, you're not I heaven."

"I'm not?"

"No. Not only did a demon cause the crash, but...well, he stole your soul."

"He stole my soul!? Where the hell am I then!?" Paige's pale face was starting to go an angry red.

"A kind of Limbo." Prue answered back.

"Limbo? Is that like, in-between life and death?" Paige was getting more and more confused by the second.

"No. Not the Limbo you know, a demon created it."

"A demon created a Limbo?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Prue sighed.

"For a game."

"A game! Why the hell did the demon create a Limbo for a game!?"

"Paige, calm down and listen." Paige nodded her head slightly and waited for Prue to continue. "A demon thought that he could easily kill the charmed ones, so he decided to do something much more interesting he..." Prue but her lip, it wasn't exactly the nicest thing she had to say to Paige.

"He did what Prue?"

"He, um, he must have thought it would be more fun to make you fight for your lives."

"What!?"

"He wants you to make it a game, when you survive then you'll get your soul back."

"And if not...if I don't survive?" Paige questioned.

"Well, you can guess what happens."

"Hang on, if I survive, how do I know I'll get my soul back?"

"Because when you survive, you'll have to kill the demon that stole it, once you kill him your soul will return to your body." Paige had to smile at Prue's emphasis of the word when.

"How can I do this on my own? I don't even know what I've got to face, let alone how to face it." Paige felt all her hope start to drain form her.

"Well...hopefully you won't be doing this on your own."

"Are you going to help me?" Paige asked in a hopeful voice. Prue shook her head.

"I'm not really here." Paige's brow wrinkled in confusion and she reached out to touch Prue's arm and was surprised to find that it was solid.

"But...I can touch your arm."

"Before I died, one of my powers was astral projection." Paige nodded, she remembered reading about that in the book of shadows. "It's an extension of that, combined with the elders magic, that wanted me to tell you what's happening."

"That's a first." Paige scoffed. Prue smiled.

"Well, if you can astral project...how did Grams get here?" Prue waved her hand at that comment dismissively.

"Grams got here on her own accord. She doesn't need the elder help to do powerful magic." Paige smiled slightly; Penny Halliwell didn't need the elder's to help her do anything.

"If you can't help me, who can?" Prue's smile grew stronger.

"Our sisters."


	3. The Hospital

Hey everyone! Glad you all like this story. Thanks for all your reviews; it's nice to know that some people so like my writing!

Wendigo: I haven't checked to see if you've updated today, if not, then please do! If you have, post more soon!

Phoebe paced the hospital waiting room; Piper sat with her head in her hands her body was wracked with guilt. Phoebe was trying to keep busy, and she had to believe that every thing would be fine. _Everything will be fine, _She told herself over and over again. _Everything has to be fine_.

Piper raised her head from her hands and looked Phoebe in the eyes. Their tearstained eyes matched each other's.

"How long has it been?" Piper's voice was hoarse, as if she had forgotten how to use it. "Two and a half hours." Phoebe replied and she carried on pacing again. Her voice gave Piper no emotion. She was worried for Piper, and worried that she could say something that she'd regret. _Like it's Piper's fault that we're here, Piper's fault that Paige is here._

"It's my fault. I was driving." Phoebe stopped pacing and stared at her, now, eldest sister. She was surprised to see that Piper looked years older. Her eyes were red and blotchy form crying and her make-up had run. She had lines of worry etched onto her face and her forehead was wrinkled, as if she had been frowning for hours. Phoebe felt or the anger drift out of her. She felt the need to comfort her oldest sister, so she sat next to Piper and pulled her into a tight hug.

Piper leaned into Phoebe's shoulder and let the last of her tears fall. Their roles were reversed. Phoebe acted as a comfort and protector, while Piper needed the comfort and protection. Phoebe pulled away from Piper slightly so she could look into her eyes.

"Piper." Piper looked up and waited for the 'it's all your fault' speech. But she was very surprised when it never came. "It-it wasn't your fault." Piper looked shocked. Phoebe felt terrible for letting Piper sit in her guilt and think about it over and over again for nearly three hours.

"It was Phoebe," Piper insisted. "I was driving the car. Paige...she could be..." Piper looked down at her feet and whispered what she had been thinking about for the past three hours. What she had been too scared to verbalize, because saying it made it real. "She could be dying Phoebe. I could and still might have killed my own sister." Piper buried herself back in Phoebe's arms.

"Hey." Phoebe moved Piper's chin so she could look into her eyes. "You listen to me Piper. Paige...she is not going to...to die. She's a fighter. And she's a Halliwell, last name or not. If it was the other way round, and it was you or I in there, then Paige wouldn't quit on us. So we are notgoing to quit on her. She willpull through and we'll be beside her all the way." Piper slowly nodded and prayed that Paige would be all right. _Please be ok Paige. You have to be ok._

"Erm, Prue?" Prue looked up at Paige. "How exactly do you suggest we get Piper and Phoebe here? We can't exactly call their cell phones!"

"Ok Paige? You being a smart arse is not going to help get you out of here, or get Piper and Phoebe here." Paige huffed.

"Fine, fine. But seriously, how are we going to get them here? Do you really have a plan?" Prue smiled at Paige knowingly.

"Paige, I'm Prue. I always have a plan."


	4. Dr Roberts

Hi everybody! A nice long chapter, and I have to dedicate this one to Evanescence. Which sounds a bit strange and all weird and sappy, which isn't like me at all. But the reason I'm doing this is that all the writing I have ever done (excluding school work) has been done while listening to Evanescence. As we speak I'm listening to 'My immortal', which is one of the best songs ever written!

Anyway, enough cringe crap, read on and enjoy. Wait, three more things. Succubus, I love your new chapter!!! OMG it was brilliant! Sorry to everyone who read my 'together again' authors note. That was really mean of me (he, he, he) but I'm evil so...ï and last but not least. Wendigo, you gotta update mean!! You're killing me here! OK, now read on and enjoy. This is a little under 1000 words, which is really long for me!

Piper and Phoebe were interrupted by a doctor walking into the room. They both shot up and waited as he looked at the clipboard to see whom he had to speak to. Piper looked scared and Phoebe stopped pacing.

"Mrs. Lorna Nageer? A lady stood up with shaky hands. Piper let out a breath, that she didn't know she had had been holding. Phoebe carried on pacing.

"That's me." The doctor smiled kindly at the elderly woman.

"Would you please come this way?" The lady stared at the doctor with a wary look on her face.

"I don't like hospitals much." She stated, looking at the doctor up and down.

"I understand Mrs. Nageer. But I have news of your husband." She frowned at the doctor.

"I don't like hospitals." She repeated. "Can't you tell me here?" He smiled again but shook his head.

"It's against hospital policy, but if you come with me I can tell you the news and then you can visit him. What do you say?" At the mention of visiting her husband the woman's face lightened, she nodded her head and followed the doctor out the room.

"Sensible woman." Stated Phoebe, who had half-listened to the conversation between doctor and patient. She stopped pacing and turned back to Piper,

"Sensible...? Why do you say that?" Piper asked.

"She doesn't like hospitals." Piper looked like she was going to smile but thought better of it.

"Who does?" Phoebe shrugged in answer and went back to pacing while Piper picked up a magazine and flicked through the pages without reading them. A different doctor walked in to the room.

"Piper and Phoebe Halliwell?" Both the sisters almost ran over to the doctor. She held out her arm and pointed to one of the doors that led out of the room. "If you'll come this way, a can give you some news about your sister." She looked onto her clipboard. "Paige Matthews?" Piper nodded. And along with Phoebe, followed her out of the room.

"That's good to know Prue. Would you care to share it with me?" Prue looked at Paige and smiled. "What?" She asked in confusion. Prue ginned again.

"You sound exactly like Piper." Paige smiled; she loved to be told she was like her sisters. It made her feel part of the family.

"Thanks Prue. That means a lot, coming from you. But seriously, what are we going to do?" Prue frowned.

"You can't do anything. You can't do this on your own. You don't know what to expect. I'm going to try and get Piper and Phoebe here, with a spell form the Book Of Shadows. Then once they're here, I'll be returned to heaven and then you three can defeat this monster so you'll return to your body." Paige nodded.

"I guess that could work."

"That will work." Prue said. She meant every word and was determined for Paige to be returned safely.

Piper and Phoebe sat in the two chairs facing the doctor as she re-read her clipboard notes and hopefully would give them some good news about Paige. She looked up from her clipboard and smiled at the two nervous sisters' in front of her. _I hate this part of my job; the worst thing is giving the families' bad news._ She looked at the older of the two sisters and saw that she had been crying. Her eyes were blotchy and her make-up had run. The younger one looked agitated. _It's now or never._

"Hello, I'm Dr, Roberts. I'm the Dr. in charge of your sister's care. First of all, have you been treated? According to my notes you three were in a car accident."

"We were." Piper said. She held up her arm, which showed a cut that had some stitches in it. "Between the both of us, that's our only injury. Apart from a few bruises, we're fine. But what about our sister, Paige?"

"Is she ok?" Phoebe added. Dr. Roberts sighed.

"I'm afraid your sister wasn't as lucky as you. She suffered some serious injures because of the crash." Piper and Phoebe braced themselves for the worst.

"Well..." Phoebe prompted.

"She had broken her arm in two places, cracked two ribs and bruised her rib cage. Because of her cracked ribs, she suffered some internal bleeding. Luckily we managed to stop that in surgery. But in the accident, she took a large blow to the head. Which, I'm sorry to say, has placed your sister in a coma." Phoebe went white at the list of all Paige's injuries. Piper felt an incredibly amount of guilt at her little cut, and that her baby sister should suffer so much because of her bad driving.

"Will she...will she be ok Dr.?" Piper managed to croak out, her voice was still hoarse, she was half afraid to ask, but she had to know.   
"Well..." Dr. Roberts paused. "It's to early to tell. If she survives the next forty eight hours then she has a fighting chance." Piper nodded, as if agreeing with the doctor that Paige has a fighting chance. Phoebe regained her voice and looked Dr. Roberts straight in the eye.

"The coma...will that cause Paige any damage?" Dr. Roberts avoided Phoebe's eyes.

"There is a slight chance that some brain damage could occur." Phoebe nodded, that was what she was afraid of.

"How big a chance?" The Doctor sighed.

"It's unlikely that there won't be any." Phoebe grabbed Piper's hand under the desk and squeezed it tightly. Piper turned to Phoebe and smiled a grateful, but tearful, smile.

"Can we see her now?" Phoebe asked. Dr. Roberts smiled.

"Yes, of course. Follow me." She got up and walked out of the room. She turned back to Piper and Phoebe who got up and followed her to Paige's room.


	5. I Love You

Ok, first I am so sorry that it's been so long. I'm writing another story at the moment and I was a bit disappointed that hardly anyone reviewed the last few chapters of 'Together Again'. Oh well, I'll try not to take as long updating the next chapter like I did this one, so here it is: Enjoy!

"You stay right here Paige, you got it?" Paige nodded.

"Yes Prue."

"It doesn't matter what happens you stay here," Paige rolled her eyes.

"Yes Prue.

"Promise?"

"Yes Prue!" Prue let out a small uncomfortable laugh.

"Sorry, I...well, I tend to worry sometimes."

"Over-protective much?"

"In my nature I guess." She smiled at her younger sister. "I was always this way with Piper and Phoebe, more Phoebe than Piper though." Prue smiled at the memories and Paige smirked.

"I can imagine." Paige looked at the far-away expression on Prue's face. "You miss them." Prue snapped out if her gaze and turned to Paige.

"Huh?"

"Piper and Phoebe. You miss them." Prue nodded.

"I do," she nodded in agreement. "All three of you." Paige frowned.

"All three of us? You miss...me?" Paige looked and sounded shocked.

"Of course." Prue said, sounding like she thought that would be obvious.

"But...how can you miss someone you have never met?" Though Paige knew the answer to that. She missed Prue. She had always wanted to know her eldest sister and when she finally gets to meet her, her soul had been stolen by a demon. _Figures._

"Well...I was never formally introduced to you, but I have been watching you."

"You...watched me?" Paige raised her eyebrows at Prue and Prue giggled.

"Not in a stalker type way." Paige blushed slightly. "I watched you like I watched Piper and Phoebe. And I helped you when I could."

"Helped us...? You're the one who turns the pages in the book!" Paige exclaimed excitedly.

"Yep, me and Grams take turns." Prue smiled at the memory of the elder's faces when she had told them that she wanted to have a little contact with her sisters.

"So...you know what me, Piper and Phoebe are doing?" Paige sounded slightly apprehensive.

"Not the private stuff, demons and important news." Paige laughed.

"Good, I was slightly worried." Prue smiled.

"Don't be. I'm...I'm proud of you Paige." Paige felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes.

"You are?" She asked, her voice was slightly choked up.

"I am. You kept the family together. You helped Piper and Phoebe move on after...after my death. You saved the power of three, helped countless of innocents and helped save Piper and Phoebe's lives more times than I can count." Paige blushed at Prue's compliments.

"I didn't always help out. I got us all shrunk, I summoned a knight from my past life, I turned into a vampire, I died as snow white and well...I traded my soul most recently. Kind of funny that instead of trading it this time, I get it stolen." Prue didn't smile.

"Not funny Paige. That wasn't funny it all. You had as all really worried."

"As...all? Who's all?"

"Well...me, Mum, Grams and your parents."

"My parents?" She said excitedly. "They know what I'm doing?" Prue smiled at the eager look on Paige's face.

"Of course. You didn't think the charmed ones weren't watched in heaven now did you?" Paige grinned.

"Guess not." The sisters were silent, each unsure of what to say.

"I think it's time for me to go." Paige nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok, just...be careful." Prue smiled at her youngest sister. She was so young in many ways, but so old in others.

"I will be, and you to Paige."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Prue stepped back from Paige and was about to 'astral project' to her sisters when she heard Paige call her name. "Prue!" Prue turned back to Paige. "I...I love you Prue." Prue smiled, she gathered up her sister in a hug and whispered in her ear.

"I love you to Paige." She smiled tearfully at Paige and concentrated on the task at hand. She was then gathered up in white lights and disappeared.


	6. Can you hear me?

Hi everyone! I've finally updated (woo, go me)! Hope ya'll like it and one more thing SUCCUBUS-69 IS BACK!!! UPDATE DEMONICALLY CORRUPTED PLEASE!!! Anyway, read and review :-)

The doctor stopped out side a door and pulled Piper and Phoebe aside. "There are a few machines, so don't be worried and be careful not to touch them. I'll leave the three of you alone for a while." Phoebe smiled gratefully at Dr. Roberts and, followed by Piper, walked in the room.

Phoebe walked in the door and gasped. Paige was hooked up to a life support machine, she had on an oxygen mask; she was covered in cuts and bruises and had a cast on her arm and a black eye on her face. She looked like death warmed up. Phoebe sat in the chair beside Paige and began stroking her head, carefully, and whispering to her softy. Piper stood rooted to the spot. _How could I have done this to my little sister? _

"She looks...I...this is my fault." Piper looked down at the ground and let the last of her tears fall. Phoebe looked up from Paige and looked at her crumpled older sister.

"Piper." She said in a calming voice. "Paige will be fine. This was an accident, it wasn't your fault."

"How do you know? How do you know she won't," her voice broke down into a whisper, "die?" Phoebe ushered Piper over.

"We've been through so much Piper. This is easy compared to the other things we've had to face. And I don't mean as witches, as sisters. She is strong. We will believe in her and she will pull through. Let's give her a chance Piper, a chance to prove us right." Piper looked up from her hands to Phoebe's eyes.

"When did you get so smart?" Phoebe stared into Piper's eyes. They looked so conflicted, a mixture of pain, guilt and hope.

"Somewhere between being the queen of evil, a mermaid and a genie." Piper smiled. Phoebe had really grown up. In between the magic, the evil and the demonic ex-husband...Phoebe had become a real adult, someone who Piper was proud to take part credit for raising. She looked up to the ceiling. _You'd be proud Prue. I know I am._

"Do you think Paige can hear you?" Piper asked. Phoebe smiled slightly.

"There's only one way to find out." Phoebe answered. Piper frowned.

"How?"

"Talk to her." Piper nodded and started talking into Paige's ear.

"Paige, sweetie. I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, I need you to do me a favour. I need you to fight Paige. Because I don't know if I can go on without you, I don't know if we can go on without you. You've got to fight Paige, and I promise that we'll be here when you wake up. We love you Paige, I...I just hope we get a chance to tell you that face-to-face." Piper wiped a stray tear from her face. "Was that Ok?" She asked Phoebe in a shaky voice. Phoebe smiled, and blinked away her tears.

"That was perfect."

Paige looked up as she heard Piper's voice. She felt tears come to her eyes; Piper really did care for her. But suddenly, she couldn't hear Piper anymore. She looked up to the green sky and started to yell.

"Piper! Piper! Where are you!? Piper! Phoebe! Prue! Someone!" She fell onto the floor and started to cry. She felt so alone, she was so upset that she didn't notice her surroundings begin to change.

Prue appeared in the manor in white lights. She felt strangely comforted to be back in the Manor after all these years. It still felt like home. She walked out from the kitchen and into the living room. She was about to call fro her sisters, when she realised they would be at the hospital with Paige. _Great, I love hospitals,_ she thought sarcastically. She had to be sure where to 'orb' so the only way to sense her sisters and not expose magic _again. _Would be Leo. _Leo._ The thought of her kind-hearted, blue-eyes brother-in-law pulled at her heart. It would be wonderful to see him again. She had missed him a lot. It occurred to her that he might not be able hear her call. She was dead, so technically she wasn't his charge anymore. _Oh well. Here goes nothing._

"Leo!"

Leo heard the call and stopped mid-orb. It was faint, as if someone was calling him from far away. The call seemed to tug at his heart as well. It reminded him of a feeling he had felt long ago, years but not decades. It tired to place a lock on where it was coming from. _The Manor._ Without so much as a hesitation Leo orbed to his home.

Leo orbed in to the Manor and almost had a heart attack when he saw Prue sitting on the sofa with a smile on her face. She jumped up to greet him.

"Leo!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I'm so happy to see you!" Leo didn't say a word. He finally found his voice and managed to reply to his dead sister-in-law.

"Prue?" Is it, is it really you?" Prue smiled at him.

"You're treating Piper well, it's what I like to see. 'Cause just because you're an angel, doesn't mean that if you hurt her I won't-" Leo cut her off and grabbed her in a bear hug.

"It is you!" Leo exclaimed. Prue laughed.


	7. Guess who?

Hi everybody! Sorry it's been so long, but it's a real long one this time (well…long for me anyway)! I hope you enjoy it and you review to have a guess at who the mystery person is! Read on and see what you think!

"It is you!" Leo exclaimed. Prue laughed.

"Yes Leo, it is. It's so good to see you." Leo looked down at Prue and smiled, but he then frowned in confusion.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" He raised is eyebrows at Prue. "Do the elders know you're here?" She slapped his arm.

"Not that it matters, but yes. They do know I'm here. There's a problem Leo, with Paige." Leo looked shocked.

"You know about Paige?" She sighed.

"Just because I'm dead doesn't mean that I don't know about my own baby sister. So, to answer your question, I do know her and I have met her."

"You've-you've met her? Oh God, the elders told me that I wasn't allowed to answer Piper or Phoebe's calls, is she…dead? If she is I'll orb up there and give the elders exactly-"

"Fighting talk from and angel, eh? I thought you were a pacifist?" Leo blushed. "She's not dead Leo, but in deep trouble." Leo looked worried.

"Prue, what's happened to her?" She stopped smiling.

"Nitlan." Leo looked confused for a second, then his eyes widened.

"Oh God." Leo murmured. Prue looked surprised.

"You've heard of him?"

"Only rumours, he's the one that steals the witches soul and forces her to fight, right?" Prue nodded. "Do the girls know?" He asked, referring to Piper and Phoebe.

"No, the elders have given me a power, it's a cross between astral projecting and orbing. I though I'd try the manor, but then I realised they'd be at the hospital with Paige."

"The hospital?"

"Yes Leo, the hospital. Paige will be on life support or something, she has no soul in her body."

"Right…" Leo closed his eyes for a second.

"What is it?" Prue asked concerned.

"Piper," he said, opening up his eyes. "She's upset and calling." Leo held out his hand. "I take it you're coming Prue. See the girls again, tell them about Nitlan." Prue nodded. She was slightly nervous at what to say to Piper and Phoebe. _I've known them their whole lives, but now…how am I meant to react? _

Leo looked at Prue, she looked very nervous. He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Are you going to be okay?" Prue didn't say anything for a minute before finally nodding her head.

"Yes, lets go." Leo and Prue orbed out.

Piper sat by Paige's bedside holding her hand; Phoebe was next to Piper just looking at her. Both of them were breathing heavily, neither had sad a word for ten minutes. Piper finally let go of Paige's hand and broke the silence.

"Phoebe?" Phoebe turned to look at Piper." "I'm worried." Phoebe sighed, I know Piper, me to. But she's going to be ok." Piper shook her head.

"I don't mean just about Paige, about Leo." Phoebe frowned.

"Why, what's happened?" Piper bit her lip.

"That's it, I don't know. He hasn't been answering either of our calls." Phoebe looked thoughtful.

"Maybe he had some stuff to do for the elders?" She suggested. Piper slowly nodded.

"Maybe." She got up and stood in the corner of Paige's room. "Leo! Leo!" Piper looked at Phoebe who shrugged.

"Try again."

"Leo! We need you! Now Leo!" Piper and Phoebe held their breath and let out a sigh of relief to see the familiar blue and white lights orb in. Piper was about to go over and greet Leo, when she had the shock of her life. Standing next to Leo, smiling awkwardly…was Prue.

Piper stood there, frozen with shock, she didn't even feel the tears fall down her face. All she felt was Phoebe's hand wrap round her own and all she heard was her heart beating. It was so loud.

Prue felt so happy to see her two sisters standing before her. She wanted to reach out and pull them into a hug, speak to them, anything…but she couldn't. Like Piper she was frozen.

Phoebe couldn't quite believe her eyes, was her big sister really there in front of her? She managed to turn to Leo and speak to him.

"Leo…?" Leo turned towards Phoebe with a small smiled on his face. "Is she…am I…?" Leo was about to answer when Prue finally discovered her voice.

"I'm here Phoebe." Phoebe hesitated for a spit second, before running towards Prue and throwing her arms around her. Prue was slightly surprised by Phoebe's action but wrapped her arms around her as well. She kissed her on the head. Phoebe looked up.

"I've missed you." Prue nodded.

"I know. I've missed you to." Piper walked over to Prue. Prue looked towards her and smiled. Piper slowly walked over and fell into her arms.

"Don't do this." Piper whispered in a tiny voice. Prue looked confused.

"What?" Piper buried herself in Prue's shoulder and even Phoebe was starting to look worried.

"Piper? What don't you want Prue to do?" Piper looked up.

"Replace Paige." Phoebe looked panicked.

"You're not going to do that? Right Prue? You can't, you can't just take her place." Prue shook her head quickly and lifted Piper's chin of her shoulder so she was looking at her.

"No, of course not. I'm here to help save Paige and even if the elders told me to take her place, I'd tell them to shove it. I may be dead but I'm still Prue!" Piper and Phoebe smiled. Piper and Phoebe hugged Prue again. It felt nice to be back in her arms, better than nice. But it didn't feel completely right; Paige was missing

"Prue?" Prue looked into Piper's face. "Let's get our sister back." Prue nodded determinedly. Prue had made a promise to herself to get Paige back safely, and she wasn't about to break it.

Paige wiped away her tears and finally began to take notice of her surroundings. It looked like it had changed before her very eyes, without her even noticing. The grass was purple; she could have sworn that it was blue before. The sky was a gorgeous fluorescent pink; Paige had a lipstick just that shade at home.

"Paige…" Paige turned around sharply. No one was there, but she'd distinctly heard her name being called. She frowned, someone had definitely called out to her. But who? Or what? A gasp flew from her mouth as she checked out the landscape. To her left was a mysterious looking forest with tress as tall as skyscrapers. On her right was a huge hill, a few trees dotted around, and if she wasn't mistaken, the top of the hill was black. Directly in front of her was a huge stretch of land then…nothing. No colour. It was almost as if the world was flat, and that was the edge of it. Paige had no plans to go anywhere near that section of the limbo. And behind her, where she had originally heard her name being called was a bumpy stretch of land. A few hills along the way, trees, plant life and a brown dirt path meandering in all directions.

"Paige…" Paige spun around to her left where she heard the voice. Again, no one there.

"Who are you!? Show yourself!" Paige waited a few seconds, until the same voice broke out from the silence.

"Is that anyway to greet me?" Paige turned once again and had the shock of her life to see whom it was standing before her.


	8. Gram's Warning

Hi readers! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I won't give you excuses, I just want to say read and hopefully enjoy! I've got the next chapter half written so if you review then it will be up very soon…(evil laugh) Oh and: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

Prue 'orbed' into the manor and waited half a second for Phoebe, Piper and Leo to join her. She stared at a picture of the three of them on the wall. It felt like it had never happened, almost as if she had imagined it. She didn't hear the three orb in behind her.

Piper and Phoebe shared a worried look as they saw the picture that Prue was staring at, it was one that Grams had taken before they knew they were witches. Piper walked forwards slowly and placed her hand on Prue's shoulder. Prue turned around and looked into Piper's worried brown eyes.

"Are you ok Prue?" Prue smiled at Piper's concern, she wasn't ok. She never would be ok until she could permanently be with her sisters again. But she hoped that day would not come for many years.

"Yes Piper, I'm ok." Piper nodded slowly, as if trying to reassure herself that Prue was ok.

"Prue?" Prue turned around to see Phoebe standing awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other.

"No time for questions Phoebe, we need to help Paige. You get the book of shadows and meet me and Piper in the kitchen." Prue turned and marched towards it. Phoebe made her way upstairs, shooting Piper 'the look' as she did so. Piper shrugged her shoulders in response and followed her eldest sister.

Phoebe shook her head as she walked towards the attic; she slipped on the top step and grabbed the wall for support. Her hand brushed one of the pictures on the wall of herself Piper and Paige. She was struck with a premonition immediately. As soon as it finished she yelled for her sisters. Piper and Prue came running in with panicky looks on their faces.

"Is it a demon?" Both of the sisters asked at the same time. Phoebe shook her head.

"No, I had a premonition." Piper frowned worriedly.

"Of what?" Prue asked.

"Paige." Piper's expression went from worried to down right panicked.

"Is she ok? Is she hurt?" Phoebe bit her lip.

"I'm not sure, someone was calling out her name, I didn't get to see the persons face, but it was a man. I could tell from the voice. When Paige saw him she looked shocked." Prue frowned.

"Shocked as in scared? Or as in 'I didn't expect to see you' shocked?"

"That one." Phoebe replied instantly. "The unexpected shock." Piper breathed a small sigh of relief.

"At least it's not a demon." Prue nodded, agreeing.

"I'm not so sure…"

"That what?" Prue asked. "The guy wasn't a demon?"

"No, but…there was a weird feeling in my premonition. Not evil but…danger? Kind of like what I felt when I was with Cole, when I knew he was a demon, when you were alive Prue."

"Maybe," Piper said slowly. "Maybe he's an old flame?" Prue looked confused.

"A demonic old flame? Surely Paige would have said if she'd known about magic before she met you guys, she wouldn't lie…right?" Piper looked thoughtful; for a second.

"She wouldn't lie to us." Phoebe didn't look so sure.

"I lied to you guys, about Cole, who's to say that Paige wouldn't lie about something like that as well?"

"But that was a completely different situation." Piper said, but with some uncertainly in her voice.

"Was it Piper?" Prue asked. "Magic, love, sister and lies. It definitely has some similarities if this guy is an old flame. Maybe he is demonic." Piper shrugged.

"Whatever he was, it's not normal for someone to be there in limbo with Paige. Let's do what we originally planned and get to Paige as quickly as possible." Prue nodded and her Piper turned back to the kitchen. Phoebe walked to the attic to get the book of shadows, just as she was about to pick it up it started turning pages fast. Phoebe looked up to the ceiling and smirked. The book landed on a blank Page and three words appeared in gram's neat handwriting. Phoebe quickly read them, grabbed the book and ran downstairs to the kitchen. She placed the book on the counted in front of Piper and Prue and pointed to the words. Both of the sister's hearts started beating quicker as they read the words.

"Who do you think Danilo is Prue?"

"I don't know, but I'm guessing the guy from your premonition. This means he's definitely not good." Piper nodded in agreement and glanced, once more, back at the book. The words didn't make a coherent sentence back they struck fear into her heart. The page read: Paige Danilo danger.


	9. The ExFactor!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages but I honestly don't know where this story is going, that's why I've taken so long to update. I'm also appealing for a co-writer to help with this story- I do have some ideas but I'm well and truly stumped! Someone- help me save this story! But seriously, if anyone does want to co-write with me, then e-mail at Enjoy the chapter!

"How-how are you here?" Paige asked in a shaky voice.

"Why the same way you are."

"That is?" The figure before her laughed.

"Perhaps not the same way as you. I am here at my own free will. No demon could steal my soul." Paige glared person in front of her.

"You have no soul for the demon to steal!" The figure laughed again, a deep booming laugh that echoed through the trees.

"Perhaps."

"I'll ask you again, why are you here?"

"Why my dear Paige, to help you of course."

"Why would you want to help me, you're evil."

"Correction. I was evil. You helped with that little factor didn't you?"

"I don't give a damn why you're here, leave!" The figure smirked.

"Paige, Paige, Paige, Paige. I wouldn't want to miss the fun now, would I? Besides, I don't want to miss out on meeting your sisters." Paige's face showed a look of panic, but then she quickly regained her poker face.

"It doesn't matter." The figure raised his eyebrows.

"Really? It wouldn't matter that you lied to them? That you had experienced magic before you met them, that you experienced," he leaned in closer, "evil? Would that not matter Paige?" She pushed him away roughly.

"Leave Danilo." Danilo shrugged.

"Why should I?"

"Because I asked you to. Please, leave now." His smile faltered, he never could resist Page. She was always his weakness.

"I'm here to help you Paige. I'm not leaving until you're safe." She looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Why would you want to help me?" He scowled.

"Because…I do!"

"You never came after me when I left, I thought you'd forgotten I even existed." He sighed.

"Believe me Paige, I tried." He looked into her eyes again and tried to ignore the feeling growing in his stomach. He had a job to do; he had to forget about whom it was he was doing it to.

"You never came after me. Why?" He yelled in frustration.

"I don't want to talk about our failed relationship!" She flinched slightly at the word 'failed' but he had to ignore it. "I want to get this done!"

"What done?" She asked, suspicion edging her voice.

"You- out of here! That's what I want done, it's what I came here to do and I'm damn well not 'gonna leave until it's done!" She looked at him and tried not to remember what had attracted her to him in the first place. His black hair was still the perfect length and his grey eyes were still mysterious and sexy. He had that dangerous look about him, even when she didn't know the truth she knew he was hiding something. His eyes held secrets, but at the time she didn't know what they were or how dangerous they could be. Paige let her gaze drop down to his torso, his t-shirt may not have been too tight, but she could see that his muscles were as defined as ever. His mouth twitched up into a grin when he saw her checking him out. "See something you like?" She also could also remember what drove her crazy, his personality.

"Don't be sarcastic." He raised his eyebrows

"And why not?" He asked, crossing his arms. She searched her brain for a quick-witted answer and gave him a triumphant grin

"Because sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." He smirked back at her.

"And wit is the highest form of humour." She yelled out in frustration and Danilo watched on in amusement as she let out her pent up anger. He watched her as she went mildly mad for a minute and then crossed his arms.

"Finished?" She gave him a withering look and then she did something that surprised him completely. She started to cry.

"I'm bloody not finished! I've been in some sort of demonic car crash, I've got to get myself out of this limbo place, I don't know when my sisters are coming back and now you're here! So no, I'm not finished!" Danilo shifted from foot to foot, he hated it when Paige cried. He'd only seen her cry a few times in the whole year they were dating.

"Listen, I know its…upsetting about limbo, but…I'm sure…erm…yeah." Danilo wasn't the best at words of comfort; _black magic can destroy a lot of your useful people skills._ Paige sniffed slightly, she felt embarrassed about crying in front of Danilo and she wished for the millionth time that she could be with her sisters.

"I- Thanks for being…here. But I really don't want you…to be…here...with me…yeah…" Danilo nodded, trying to keep the grin off his face.

"I understand." She waited a few seconds, waiting for him to shimmer, teleport, or whatever other way he came. But he didn't move, just stood there, smiling.

"Well?" He looked at her, feigning confusion.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you leaving, like…now?" He shook his head, unable to keep smile from his face.

"I told you Paige, I'm not leaving until you're safe." She moved in closer to him and growled menacingly.

"If you don't leave right now, I'm going-" He cut her off before she could finish speaking.

"You're going to what Paige?" He smiled innocently and Paige had to hide a grin, if there was thing that Danilo wasn't, then it was that. Innocent. She wasn't going to let him get away with it though. She leaned in closer until she could smell his breath; it was fresh with a slight hint of cherry. She could feel her resolve weakening. She tried to say her threat loud but it came out in a whisper.

"I'm going to-" He cut her off with a passionate kiss. She tried to pull away but his arms had a tight grip of her. She still tried to fight him. But he was too strong; she fought all her emotions that were telling her to hit him and gave in to the ones telling her to respond.


	10. Right Hook

Go me! I actually updated...I'm as shocked as you are! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Paige finally found the strength to resist his powerful charm and pried her lips and body away from him. She stood there, just looking at him- trying to decipher the real reason why he was in 'limbo' with her. He grinned at her seductively, his grey eyes almost twinkling, beckoning her back to him.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" She frowned at him, hesitated for a second then punched him on his right cheek. Paige stepped back from quickly, looking down at her right hand, still clenched up in a fist; it wasn't his fault that they kissed. Well, not all his fault. He may have initiated the kiss but she hadn't tried very hard to pull away. If she was honest with herself, the punch wasn't just for the kiss. She'd wanted to do that for a long time.

Danilo's hand moved to his cheek, still stinging slightly from Paige's right hook. He had been waiting for her to do something like that; let out her anger- he'd hoped it would have been later rather than sooner though. _Paige is still a damn good kisser_, he thought ruefully to himself. His hand massaged his cheek and he inwardly laughed. _She's 'gotta pretty damn good aim as well._ Truthfully he hadn't expected a punch, he may have deserved one, but they were both pretty surprised that she'd actually done it.

Paige couldn't hold back a grin at the look of shock on his face. She couldn't hide the look of satisfaction in her eyes at seeing Danilo's red cheek. She hadn't meant to hit him that hard but after years of demon fighting- she was quite strong. _Pheebs would be proud_.

"You deserved that you know." Danilo looked up at her, surprise once again etched onto his face. He hadn't expected her to be the first one to speak. He hadn't expected her to say what she said. _Did I really expect her to apologise...? No, _he thought after a moments pause. _I'm not sure what I expected. _He looked back at Paige, staring into her deep brown eyes; she was the first to blink.

"Perhaps I did." He nodded and repeated that statement again- more to himself this time. "Perhaps I did." They were both silent for a minute. The only sound that could be heard was a light wind whistling through the trees in the distance.

"Why have you never hit me Danny?" This had been the first time she'd actually hit him, when they'd fought he had a razor-sharp tongue. She hadn't wanted to slap him often- but with some of the things he said and did. He had deserved a slap and they both knew it.

She had often wondered why he never did anything to her. He was never, ever violent towards her. A bit of a bastard sometimes but he'd never raised his hand. If he had done something then she would have left him, no second chances. She would not have stood for it. She had wondered why he had never hit her because he seemed like he could and not feel guilty about it, like he was that sort of person. One with no conscience. But looks can be deceiving and Danilo did have a heart. He had 'normal' emotions. He lied like a 'normal' guy. Just his lies were a little bigger than most.

'Danny' raised his eyebrows at Paige.

"Danny?" He hated that shortened version of his name, but he used to let Paige call him it without a real glare. Sometimes she did it to annoy him, but most of the time it was to soften his 'sharp' name.

Paige looked up at him; his six-foot frame towered over her. At that moment in time Paige could have called him Jackass, asked him to strip naked and sing 'Don't cry for me Argentina' and he would have probably done what she asked. She had the ability to make him do anything and in that split second, with her looking up at him- he was well and truly screwed. _And definitely not in a good way._

"Danilo," Paige said with a sigh. "Tell me." His facial express suddenly changed from passive to angry.

"What? Tell you what? I would never hit you! For Christ sake Paige, don't you know me at all?" She replied in a quiet voice.

"I thought I did, until I found out the truth."

"You know what Paige?" He said in frustration. "I don't wanna get into this with you; I don't want to talk about what used to be 'us'. But most importantly, I don't want to talk about who or what you think I am. Let's just get out of this place and we can never see each other again."

"All I want is for you to tell me why you're really here and what's going on."

"Paige, I…" Danilo couldn't finish his sentence. It was Paige's turn to get angry.

"What's a matter? Cat got your tongue? Can't think of another lie to tell me? Evil calling you home?" Danilo yelled out.

"Damn it Paige!" He grabbed her wrist tightly. She looked up at him in a stunned daze. In all their time together that was the first time he'd ever touched her in a way she didn't want him to. He dropped her wrist and stepped back. "Paige I…you know I would never…I'm sorry." She shook her head, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her.

"Please, Danny please. I don't want to get out of here and never see each other again. I want you to just tell me the truth; let's get out of here together."

Together? Could there be a chance for Paige and me again? If I explained to her, she'd probably never want to see my face again. But what if I told her the full truth? Not just about Nitlan and Limbo, but about what I was, what I am. Could we be together if she knew the real me?

Looking down into Paige's brown eyes, the brown eyes that deeply contrasted his own grey eyes. Danny wasn't sure if they stood a chance, he wasn't sure if she would except him and he had no idea whether she still loved him, like he still loved her. But he knew that whatever happened, she deserved to know the truth.


	11. Over Exposure

Yay- I updated within two months! Go me! This was definitely one of my favourite chapter's to write, it was a fun side of a small character to write (can anyone get my reference to a certain emergency room?) and hopefully the humour comes across how I intended it to. Hope ya'll like it!

**Over Exposure**

Piper picked up the piece of paper with the spell on it. She turned to look at Prue and Phoebe and knew that there faces mirrored her own. All three had expressions of extreme panic and a touch of fear.

"Do you think this'll be enough Prue?" Prue was jolted out of her thoughts and turned to Phoebe, putting a smile on.

"I think it'll be fine. But we need to be with Paige for it to work." Piper nodded.

"Leo!" A few seconds passed. "Now Leo!" Leo orbed in with a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry, I was in the bathroom."

Piper smiled slightly. "Don't worry, can you orb us to Paige?" Leo nodded and held out both hands to the sisters who shared one final look with each other before Piper nudged Leo slightly and he orbed to the hospital.

They appeared in a swirl of white-blue lights, much to the shock of Dr Roberts.

"What in the name of all things good and holy?" She glanced around the room wildly, before fainting. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Aww crap." Piper bit her lip and turned to her angel.

"Honey, can you use your memory dust?" Leo sighed and shook his head. Memory dust was a useful tool, but if used excessively, it could be very dangerous. He knew the elder's would not let him use it on a doctor; it could put innocents in danger if he erased something that was important.

"What are we going to do?" Phoebe threw her hands up in the air, not pleased by the latest turn of events.

"I'll try and convince her that what she saw was wrong, that she's seeing things." Piper kissed Leo on the cheek. He squeezed her hand in response.

"Thank you," she said, smiling up into her eyes. Leo wanted to grab her and kiss her properly, there and then. But he knew that she had to go and save Paige, she had a job to do.

"You three better get going. It'll be much easier to erase her memory if she's unconscious. Go, before she wakes up. Be careful."

"We will," the sister's chorused together. The former charmed ones walked over to Paige.

"Ready?" Prue asked. Two nods confirmed her answer. Piper recited the spell.

"Our sister is under Nitlan's hold, we need to reach her and lets not get cold. Let us travel, to her now. We shall go and not have a cow!" The sisters disappeared in a swirl of white lights with Leo's laughter echoing in their ears.

_Piper really shouldn't write the spells when under pressure._

Leo, still smiling from Piper's spell, leaned over Dr Roberts. He held the memory dust in the palm of his hand but was anxious to actually use it. He had a feeling that the elder's wouldn't permit it to work. He mentally crossed his fingers and sprinkled a small amount over the doctor. She glowed slightly. He prayed in his mind that it had worked, the last thing the sister's needed was exposure. The doctor groaned and opened her eyes. Leo helped her up and over to a chair.

"Doctor? Are you, are you ok?" The lady looked up a Leo and nearly jumped a mile in the air.

"What are you?" She asked, sounding extremely frightened. _Damn, it didn't work!_

"Whatever do you mean doctor?" Leo decided to play the 'clueless' card. The doctor got up and began to pace.

"You, Miss Matthew's sisters and that other woman, appearing in…in…lights!" Leo faked confusion.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about. My wife and her sister are out of town. They asked me to check on Paige for them. I don't know what you mean about appearing in lights either. I came in a good old-fashioned taxi Dr Roberts. You fainted when you walked in the room, perhaps you hit your head?" The doctor, still confused, decided his explanation of a concussion was far more logical than four people appearing in lights.

She cleared her throat nervously, still looking extremely disoriented. "Yes…yes you might be right."

"Perhaps you should go home and rest doctor?" The lady nodded.

"Erm, right. I'll just, I was going to, Miss Matthew's…it could wait." Leo smiled kindly, mentally congratulating himself.

"Good day doctor." Dr Robert's blinked a few times before answering.

"Yes, you too Mr…um? What did you say you name was?" Leo held out his hand.

"I didn't. It's Leo. Leo Wyatt. A pleasure, thank you for all your help with my sister-in-law."

"No problem, no problem at all. It's my job so…well yes. I'll be going now." She made her way out of the room.

Leo grinned, wanting to give himself a high five. His grin quickly changed to a look of worry.

"Be ok girls," he whispered under his breath. He looked over towards Paige; the only sounds that could be heard were the muffled noise of the hospital and the beeping of Paige's life support. He sat down on the chair next to her bed and smiled at his youngest sister-in-law. He cared for Paige, like he did for all Pipers' sisters. He may have not have known Paige that long but he hated the thought of something bad happening to her. After all, she was family. He looked down at Paige, apart form her injuries she looked peaceful. As if she was a sleeping. Leo's facial features tightened. He was determined to do something useful to help the girls. Something, _anything_. He orbed out.

Dr Roberts walked out of her patient's room and sighed. She placed her head in her hands and rubbed the slight bump on the back. It had been a long day. Her unprofessional behaviour towards Leo Wyatt needed her to apologise. He must of thought she was crazy. _Maybe I am_, she thought flatly.

Deciding to speak to Mr Wyatt, she walked back into Miss Matthews's room. Putting on a smile as if to reassure him that she was not mad.

"Mr Wyatt I'm sorry to bother…" She looked around. No one was there, besides Miss Matthew's. "You?" _He didn't leave the room!_ _I know he didn't! I was outside!_

Dr Roberts looked around again wildly, half expecting Leo to jump out and surprise her. Of course, he didn't. She walked out the room in a daze. Walking up to her resident she smiled at him strangely.

"Mark? I need a break." Dr Mark Nover was busy signing forms.

"I'll talk to you later Elizabeth." He said dismissively.

She shook her head. "Sorry Mark. I need a holiday, before I go completely insane." She promptly turned and walked to the Staff room to grab her bag.

"Elizabeth?" Mark put down his forms and followed her to the Staff room. Before he could follow her in, she walked out, her bag in tow. "What's going on?"

She laughed, the dazed look still in her eyes. "I'm going mental is what's going on." She raised her voice slightly, making people stop and stare. "Completely bloody mental!" Mark looked around quickly.

"Elizabeth you're making a scene!" She shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't care Mark, good day!" She started to make her way out of the hospital.

"Elizabeth!" Mark called to her, people still staring. "Dr Roberts! Doctor come back!" Elizabeth Roberts paid no attention; she walked straight out of the hospital- something she should have done a long time ago.


	12. Half a story

I'm so, so, so SORRY! I haven't updated in ages, I hate it when authors do that so I feel very guilty that I've joined in the awful not-updating crime. Here is a long-ish (for me anyway) to make up for it! Thank you so much to all my reviewers- nearly 100, I can't believe it! A massive thank you to _paigeprue_ who became my final push to update, so please review and I'll do my best to get the next chapter out without so much of a massive wait!

* * *

**Half a story**

"Piper!" Piper shrugged and turned to Prue.

"What?" She asked innocently

"Not get cold? Not have a cow?" Prue was trying to be serious but at the same time, struggling to hold back a bout of laughter.

"Where you high when you wrote that spell?" Chimed in Phoebe. Piper, in return, sent her a withering look.

"I'm not the best at writing spells-" Seeing the look on her sister's faces she changed her statement slightly. "Okay, I pretty much suck. But I was worried about Paige and seeing as we're in some sort of demonic playground, I suggest we concentrate a little less on my spell and a little more on getting to Paige." Phoebe and Prue nodded their agreement and started to look around there new surroundings. "Besides," Piper added in under her breath, "It worked."

"I don't like this." Phoebe said. Being surrounded by huge, towering trees made her feel claustrophobic.

"Oh? And we do?" Phoebe frowned at Piper; she did not appreciate the sarcasm.

"We need to find Paige," Prue confirmed.

"Ya think?" Piper could barely see a few paces in front of her. It was dark and she could have sworn that she was seeing a hint of a bright pink sky. In the murky depths of the forest, the grass looked purple. She threw out her hands in front of her, a gesture that demons feared and her sisters recognised as her exploding power. Nothing happened. She tried again. Still, not working.

Phoebe, seeing Piper's failed attempts at molecular combustion, tried to levitate. Like Piper, nothing happened.

"Aww crap," Phoebe said for the second time that day. Prue sighed.

"I guess we'll have to do this the old-fashioned way." She started to fight her way through the forest brush. Piper and Phoebe shared a look of dismay before following their eldest sisters' example, making their way through the thick foliage.

* * *

"I was…hired." She looked at him in confusion. "Hired to help you," he gulped, looking weak for the first time since Paige had met him again in 'the playground'. "Hired to help you fail…" Realisation dawned on Paige. He was here, to help kill her. Whatever she had picked up from him was a lie. Whatever feelings she had thought he had were a lie. He was a dirty evil bastard. "Paige, you have to understand that I-"

"I don't have to understand anything!" She practically spat at him. He reached out to touch her arm. "Get your filthy demonic paws off me!"

"I'm not a demon Paige!"

"Whatever you are…I don't want you anyway near me!"

Anger burned in his chest, not for Paige, but for himself. If he had only told her the full truth, when they first were together, then he would not be in this situation now.

"Just…give me a chance to explain." She looked at him for a second, as if deciding. "I know I don't deserve it," he continued. "But just…one chance. Please?" Danilo looked imploringly at Paige. Inside, she couldn't help but melt as his piercing silver eyes delved into her deep brown ones, but she did her best not to let any emotion show. She re-crossed her arms and shot him a look.

"One chance Danilo. One." He sighed in relief. "I'm waiting."

"First, I'm not a demon." She opened her mouth to interrupt, but he silenced her with a look. "Just, let me finish. Then you can say," He rubbed his bruised cheek ruefully, "or do whatever you want." She nodded and he continued.

"I'm a witch." Danilo said, Paige raised her eyebrows. "I'm not evil," he added quickly, seeing the look on her face. He could tell that she didn't believe him. "I'm not…anymore. My parents, my mum…she…she was a witch. My dad was a mortal."

Paige couldn't help but notice that he used past tense to describe his parents. It suddenly occurred to her than in the whole time they dated, she never met his parents, or any of his family for that matter. She couldn't even recall any details about them.

"My mum was always wanted me to grow up 'magic tolerant' and my dad was pretty okay with it." Danilo paused and smiled slightly at his memories, Paige couldn't help but think he looked gorgeous when he smiled like that.

"When I was fifteen…there was a demon. He…it…" Danilo looked away from Paige, hoping she wouldn't see the tears well up in his eyes.

Paige's soft lips brushed against Danilo's. It took him a few seconds to respond. Paige. Kissing him. _His_ Paige. He wrapped his strong arms around her and everything else faded away. Limbo. Magic. Everything. It was perfect.

It wasn't so perfect though, that Prue, Piper and Phoebe chose that exact moment to find their youngest sister.

"Paige!" Paige jumped a pulled away from Danilo.

"Erm…hi guys!" Piper shook her head, Prue sighed and Phoebe tried to hold back a giggle. "…How are you…?"

"Paige! We've been worried sick! We thought you were in trouble! We-" Danilo interrupted.

"She is in trouble actually, I'm just…" He trailed off, having three of the most formidable and powerful witches in the world glare at him, not to mention them being the big sister's of the girl he had just kissed, made him feel slightly intimidated.

"Danilo?" Piper guessed.

"…Yes!" He seemed extraordinarily pleased to be reminded of his name. "I'm Danilo and I'm here to help Paige. Well, now I guess all of you to." Prue was not impressed by his devastating good looks or obvious charm.

"Danny? Right? Well, we don't need your help. In case you don't know, that girl you just kissed, is a charmed one. As are these two women, standing here beside me." She gestured towards Piper and Phoebe. "I am a former charmed one, who could kick your scrawny ass any day of the week. Not to mention whatever this God-forsaken place has to throw at us. So you can just get your little butt, away from my sister and back to wherever you came from." Prue spat angrily.

"Prue!"

"No Paige, Prue's right. We don't need his help," Piper said. Paige turned to look at Phoebe, hoping at least she would give Danilo a chance.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Prue and Piper."

"No guys, you don't understand!" Danilo placed a calming hand on Paige's arm, before abruptly removing it after all three of Paige's sister's shot him dirty looks.

"I think what Paige means is, none of you can get out of here without me."

* * *

Please, please, please, please, PLEASEreview :) If I get 100 reviews by next friday I promise to update within two weeks (I don't know how but I promise I will!) 


	13. Part of the past

A/N: I cannot even begin to apologise for the massive time between now and my last update! Please don't hate me :( So, **finally**, here's the new chapter!

As always, read and review :)

* * *

**Part of the past**

"_I think what Paige means is, none of you can get out of here without me."_

Prue turned to Danilo and glared menacingly, "Are you threatening us?" Danilo shook her head quickly.

"N-no! No…just…try and leave."

"Fine," began Piper, "We'll be taking Paige now and leaving with a spell."

"No!"

"What's wrong Pheebs?" Piper looked worriedly at her second youngest sister.

"Please don't make up a spell Piper, I can't take it again!" Prue smirked while Paige looked blank.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. You can help me smart girl. Four…um…charmed ones…call…to thee…" Phoebe sighed and tried to carry on Pipers' 'stunning' attempt at a spontaneous spell.

"….Take us away…wherever we may be?" Prue attempted a continuation.

"Remove us from this place…take us far not…near." Paige rolled her eyes.

"We call to you now, take us away from here."

A second.

Then another. And then another. Nothing.

Danilo couldn't help but look slightly triumphant.

"Once you get here, you can't leave. It's part of the spell that Nitlan put in place."

"Nitlan!?" Three voices chorused together.

"How do you know about him?"

"What's he told you, Demon boy?"

"If you're trying to kill us, I think we can take you!"

"Who's Nitlan?"

Each Halliwell had a question about the aforementioned Demon.

Danilo turned to Phoebe, "I was working for him, and I'm not now." Then Piper, "I'm not a demon. And nothing really, just what he wants me to do." Then Prue, "And no, I'm not trying to kill you." And finally to Paige. His eyes softened after gazing into Paige's' own brown ones. The three elder Halliwells' noticed and noted. "He's my former employer."

Paige nodded and stayed silent for a moment.

"Guys?" She turned towards her three sisters. "Could you give us a few minutes please? There are some things we have to talk about."

Prue and Piper firmly said 'no', at the same time Phoebe said 'of course'.

Both the elder Halliwell's looked at Phoebe in disbelief. "You have to be kidding?"

"We can't leave her with him!"

"Paige has a right to choose who she'd like to talk to."

"But he could be evil!"

"- a demon! Even if he denies it."

"I'm not leaving her alone with him, not for a second."

Paige coughed impatiently. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'm right _here_." Paige sighed. "I trust him." She said softly. "Just give us a few moments alone, I need to find out more about what's going on."

Both Piper and Prue tried to disagree.

"Please?" Paige cut them off before they could say anything.

Piper sighed. "Be careful."

Prue nodded, "Fine, but we'll be close. Just yell and we'll be there for you."

"When the rain starts to fall." Added in Phoebe with a grin. Paige laughed softly and rolled her eyes at her sisters' retreating backs.

"They mean well." Paige said with a smile, Danilo grinned in return.

"I know they do, I'm glad you have a family that loves you. You deserve them." Paige blushed and said nothing. "I'm sorry to be involved in all this, but at least now I can help you. I promise to do everything in my power to save you from Nitlan."

"I believe you. So can you tell me how you came to be working for Nitlan?"

"Well, after my parents…after they left, I went off in the deep in, basically drinking, smoking and taking anything I could get my hands on. I dropped out of high school and lived off my parents inheritance, an elderly aunt was the only family I had left and she couldn't care less about what I did, in fact, she preferred me to stay out all night. I don't know how it happened, but one morning a woke up in this cave-"

"The Underworld?" Questioned Paige.

Danilo nodded and carried on, "That's where I first met Nitlan, he told me if I used my powers for evil, I could destroy the demons that killed my parents."

"Wait…you were working for him when you met me?"

Danilo sighed, "not exactly."

"What the hell do you mean 'not exactly', either you were working for Nitlan or not, which is it?"

"I wasn't working for him, Paige, I was working for _everyone_."

Paige creased in confusion, "I…I don't understand…everyone?"

And then she saw it. He changed right in front of her eyes.

They had dated for a year on and off and were completely in love, _horribly_ in love. If ever two people could be so bad for each other and so good, all at the same time, it was Paige and Danilo.

She was still drinking and he was emotionally unavailable. And when he _was_ available, he could be beautifully romantic or a disgusting bastard, it was as if he was two separate people and she never knew which Danilo to expect.

The sad part was, Paige didn't know which side of Danilo she loved more and that was always going to be their downfall.

When Paige was sober, she could tell which 'person' he was. There was a physical change in him, totally indecipherable unless you knew what to look for.

His eyes changed shade, they went from silver-grey to almost black and it was quite frightening to watch.

"I was an assassin, Paige, a hired gun who would kill whatever or whoever my employer demanded."

"Did you -?"

"Kill Mortals? Yes."

Silence.

Paige could not find an answer to that.

"But you," his eyes softened and Paige almost let out a relived sigh, "you changed that. You changed _me_."

"I did?"

Danilo sighed, "eventually. When I killed innocents, mortals or future Whitelighter's, I saw…I saw your face. I couldn't do it. And that's when I was attacked."

"Attacked? You mean…you weren't mugged?" Paige was referring to an incident that happened after they'd been dating for about six months, Danilo was black and blue from head to toe, with a broken wrist and two cracked ribs.

Danilo laughed bitterly, "no, it was a gang of demons, hired by some of my former bosses, trying to 'persuade' me to go back to killing innocents."

"Did you…?"

He shook his head, "no, but I still killed wayward demons. After vanquishing the four that attacked me, I gained quite a 'rep in the Underworld."

"All this when we were together, and you never told me!?"

"What the hell was I supposed to say, Paige? Besides, when you did find out about my magic, you weren't exactly ecstatic about it!"

Paige blushed and turned away guilty. "I'm sorry…I was…scared."

"Of the magic?"

"No…"

"Of me?"

Paige didn't have to answer, from the look on her face it was quite clear how she felt.

Danilo clenched his jaw and his eyes changed to black. "I think this is a pointless conversation, Paige. You know I'm not evil, I'm here to help and when this is all done you'll never have to see my face _ever _again."

"Danny…" Paige reached up to touch Danilo's face, but he moved away from her.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"I'm so sorry, Danny, so very sorry."

Danilo continued, as if he hadn't heard what she said, "you know the truth now, so let's just work on you getting out of here."

Paige fought back the tears and nodded, "thank you."


End file.
